Fancypants
Fancypants and Crash at the London 2012 Olympic Games is the 2nd installment in the Olympic Games series. Once again, this game is published by Vivendi Games, but developed by Bourne Games! Characters FANCYPANTS ADVENTURES SERIES: * Fancy Pants Man (Speed Type) * Cutie Pants Girl (Skill Type) * The Mayor (Speed Type) * The Angry Penguin (Speed Type) * The Angry Rabbit (Power Type) * Fasty Pants Man (Speed Type) * Gunmouse (Power Type) * Tiny Ninja (All-Around Type) * Frog (All-Around Type) * Lazy Pants Dad (Power Type) * Worky Pants Mom (Skill Type) CRASH BANDICOOT SERIES: * Crash Bandicoot (All-Around Type) * Crunch Bandicoot (Power Type) * Coco Bandicoot (Skill Type) * Trash Bandicoot (Power Type) * Dr. Neo Cortex (Skill Type) * Dr. N- Gin (Power Type) * Nina Cortex (Speed Type) * Uka Uka (All-Around Type) * Aku Aku (All-Around Type) * Ebenzer Von-Clutch (Skill Type) * Pasadena O' Possum (Skill Type) OTHERS: * Mii (Speed Type) Stats Fancy Pants Man: speed- 90% acceleration- 95% power- 85% skill- 70% Crash Bandicoot: speed- 75% acceleration- 70% power- 75% skill- 70% Cutie Pants Girl: speed- 45% acceleration- 75% power- 60% skill- 95% Crunch Bandicoot speed- 85% acceleration- 75% power- 95% skill- 50% The Mayor: speed- 95% acceleration- 75% power- 80% skill- 75% Coco Bandicoot: speed- 40% acceleration- 85% power- 60% skill- 95% The Angry Penguin: speed- 95% acceleration- 100% power- 90% skill- 60% Trash Bandicoot: speed- 85% acceleration- 75% power- 95% skill- 80% The Angry Rabbit: speed- 90% acceleration- 60% power- 100% skill- 70% Dr. Neo Cortex: speed- 85% acceleration- 85% power- 75% skill- 100% Fasty Pants Man: speed- 100% acceleration- 97% power- 80% skill- 75% Dr. N-Gin speed- 85% acceleration- 75% power- 95% skill- 85% Gunmouse: speed- 85% acceleration- 75% power- 95% skill- 70% Tiny Ninja: speed- 85% acceleration- 75% power- 90% skill- 85% Uka Uka: speed- 85% acceleration- 75% power- 85% skill- 80% Frog: speed- 85% acceleration- 75% power- 90% skill- 85% Ebenzer Von-Clutch: speed- 45% acceleration- 75% power- 60% skill- 95% Lazy Pants Dad: speed- 85% acceleration- 10% power- 95% skill- 85% Pasadena O' Possum: speed- 40% acceleration- 75% power- 60% skill- 95% Worky Pants Mom: speed- 70% acceleration- 75% power- 60% skill- 95% Mii: speed- 95% acceleration- 75% power- 90% skill- 85% The Mii's stats can change depending on what costume at the secret shop your Mii wears. These are your starting Mii stats. Events - Athletics * 100m Sprint * 4x100m Relay * 100m Hurdles * Long Jump * Discus Throw * Javelin Throw * Hammer Throw - Gymnastics * Uneven Bars * Trampoline * Rhythmic Ribbon - Aquatics * 100m Freestyle * Synchronized Swimming - Canoeing * Canoe Sprint 1000m - Equestrians * Show Jumping - Badminton - Beach Volleyball - Table Tennis * Table Tennis - Singles * Table Tennis - Triples - Football - Shooting - Pistol - Fencing - Ep'ee -Tracking Cycling - Team Pursuit Dream Events * Dream Rafting * Dream Discus * Dream 4x100m Relay * Dream Equestrian * Dream Trampoline * Dream Fencing * Dream Table Tennis * Dream Shooting * Dream Fancy Pants Adventures London Party In London Party, 4 players compete in the streets of London to collect the most stickers by talking to characters or competing in events! In London, playable characters from the roster will appear on the map with the NPC's. If you win the bonus game, you get the character sticker for who you talked to for the minigame! Modes * Single Match * London Party * Bonus Mode * Records * Options * Mail Music FANCYPANTS ADVENTURES SERIES: * Fancypants Adventure World 2 Theme * Fancypants Adventures World 2 level 1 * Fancypants Adventures World 2 level 2-6 * Fancypants Adventures World 2 boss fight * Fancypants Adventures World 2 The Mayor's Theme * Fancypants Adventures World 2 bonus levels * Fancypants Adventures World 1 Theme * Fancypants Adventures World 3 Theme * Fancypants Adventures World 3 Pirate Cutie's headquarters * Fancypants Adventures World 3 Training CRASH BANDICOOT SERIES: * Crash Bandicoot Theme * Crash Tag-Team Racing Theme * Crash Tag-Team Racing- Deep-Sea Driving * Crash Tag-Team Racing- Evilocity * Crash Tag-Team Racing- Tire and Ice * Crash Tag-Team Racing- Crash Test Mummies * Crash Tag-Team Racing- Craters on Uranus * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Theme * Crash Bandicoot Gameboy Evil Crunch Theme * Crash Twinsanity Theme Rivals FANCYPANTS ADVENTURES SERIES: * Angry Penguin (Speed Type) * Gunmouse (Power Type) * Spider (All-Around Type) * Snail (Skill Type) CRASH BANDICOOT SERIES: * Evil Crash (Power Type) * Evil Crunch (Speed Type) * N-Trance (Skill Type) * Ripper Roo (All-Around Type)